


Heartbreak

by nozomomm



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Oneshot, Sad, arifureta kanashimi no hate, don't know how old this is, found this deeeep in my files, hella angst, help them please, inspired by eli's solo, kind of a song fic, kind of sloppy, nozoeli - Freeform, oof, they sad af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozomomm/pseuds/nozomomm
Summary: "As time passes, you too will fade. When will this become a distant memory?" - Arifureta Kanashimi no HateThis was inspired by Eli's solo and kinda deals with them just not being able to take it any longer. I found this angst deep in my folders so I thought I might as well share it haha yeah enjoy this !





	Heartbreak

Heartbreak

“I can’t do this anymore, I can’t keep feeling this way.”

Nozomi’s words were covered by her rapidly falling tears. She felt as if she has finally broken, the emotions she has been gripping onto for 3 years were now finally set free.

“I can’t.. I don’t want to be like this..”, she whaled out helplessly, gasping for breath as the crying intensified.

Her caged heart, her confined mind - opening up right in front of the girl who started it all. She felt her hand stroke the top of her head. 

“Nozomi..”, Eli tried to comfort her by wiping her tears and stroking her hair.

Like always, those soft blue eyes stung Nozomi’s heart. Those lips that she has touched so many times and the voice she fell in love with, it was all making everything more difficult. She couldn’t stand it anymore. Not being able to face Eli anymore, she pushed away Eli’s hand and turned her back to her.

“Eli, we can’t even hold hands in public without people staring at us. I live in constant fear of our parents finding out and forcing us away from each other. W-Why does it have to be like this? My heart… it always hurts..” 

Her fist clenched over her chest, the tears still uncontrollably running off her cheeks and onto her shirt. After not hearing any response from Eli, she turned her head back slightly. Her head hung low, hiding her expression. When she fully faced her, Eli lifted her face. Tears were now also adorning her cheeks. Meeting Nozomi’s glance, she bit her lip and nodded.

“I know”, her voice cracked.

Part of Nozomi wanted to hug her and fall right back into this dilemma of their love. The other part wanted to run away, naively escape all of this god awful pain. However she didn’t listen to either of her instincts and remained standing still. 

“I’m doing everything I can Nozomi. None of it’s working”, she was shaking with every word she was saying, “I want things to change, I want to be able to love you as much as possible. But when we are both suffering, how is any of that supposed to happen..”

It was so tempting for Nozomi to just run to her and instantly feel a little bit better because they were in each other’s arms. But both of them knew the feeling of relief they would get would only be temporary. 

“I love you, Eli. But as we get more serious so do our problems. If we let this continue it’ll only get worse!”, her voice rose through her scratchy throat.

“I love you too.” 

Nozomi has heard those words come from Eli a multiple of times already, but this time they hit her a lot deeper. Those words were broken, like pieces of glass shattered on the floor. The sharp edges managed to break the wall Nozomi put between them, and before she gave it a second thought, she was wrapping her arms around her, crying into her blouse. She felt Eli’s arms wrap around just as tight, bringing the certain warm embrace that almost made her regret all of the words she just said. With her head against her chest, she heard the sound of Eli’s pounding heart. 

“I’m sorry Eli… I’m so sorry,” she gripped the fabric on Eli’s back. This was for their sake. 

After not hearing anything but sniffles and sobs from Eli, Nozomi knew she had to continue speaking.

“I didn’t want things to end this way.. I really wish I could be stronger.. “

Nozomi felt a trembling hand entangle itself in her hair and the grip on her lower back get even tighter. At this point, neither of them had the ability to speak. The only noise fighting silence was the sound of those desperate cries that could only have come from one thing. 

Heartbreak.


End file.
